Tired of Each Other
by timva06
Summary: What happens when the Swat Kats get tired of each other?


Silence, complete silence was brought through the house. No TV was turned on, no tools were going, just silence. No, there was no sleeping going on in there, it was actually a fight that had been going on for a while now, actually almost over a week. It had ruined the Swat Kats almost completely, and as for friendship.. forget about it. You see, Jake and Chance had an argument about something actually pretty dumb, but you know how those can be… it wasn't something that was said, or something that could hurt them, it was just they were getting tired of each other. All the battles they had been through, over and over the same thing… it gets annoying quick.  
  
Jake was laying down reading a book on the sofa, not paying any attention to what Chance was trying to explain to him. "Buddy, I think we need a little time apart, all these battles have made me nauseous, and I'm truthfully getting kind of irritated.." Chance said. "Uh huh, sure thing I'll do it later" Jake told Chance. "Are you even listening to me, Jake!?" Chance yelled at him. "Of course I am, why do you ask" Jake replied. "Forget it, I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back later" Chance said. Jake ignored him, and just went back into his book.  
  
Chance didn't really get far, until he turned around to look at Jake through the window. "It's like I'm not even here, he probably wouldn't care if I never came back" Chance said to himself quietly. "He is so conceded, he never thinks about anyone but himself, how…" then he stopped. "What am I talking about, that's not Jake at all… that describes.. ME!" he said. He sat down on a rock and started to cry. "It's been me this whole time, never him, I never even notice him, I only want what's best for me"  
  
It was mid-afternoon, and Chance still hadn't come home. There was a ring on the phone, Jake jumped up and threw his book onto the couch. "Swat Kats" he said. "Razor, I need you and T-Bone to come downtown quick, Dark Kat has unleashed another one of his horrifying mutants onto the town. "But.. Callie, T-Bone hasn't returned yet, and I don't know if I can do this by myself." Jake told her. "Please, Razor we need you! I have faith in you!" Callie told him nearly crying.  
  
Jake got into his Swat Kats uniform, and was staring at T-Bone's for nearly five minutes. "Snap out of it!" he told himself. He jumped into the Turbo Kat, and flew into the fighting area. "Leave this area to the enforcers, Swat Kats" said Ferral. "Leave now!, or we will be forced to lock you up." Ferral demanded. "Sure thing, guys…" Razor said. Ferral was shocked how fast he left, and then he saw why. The Turbo Kat had only done a 360 and fired right at the monster, which really did nothing but knock it back. "You damn Swat Kats, we told you to leave! Now leave, and let us do our jobs!" Ferral was practically screaming into his radio.  
  
Chance walked into the house and was wiping the tears from his eyes, when he looked down at the couch and Jake wasn't there. He stared at the book that was just thrown onto the couch. He got very frightened and started his crying once again. Thoughts raced through his mind, what happened, is he ok, is he alive, where did he go.. and then he fainted onto the floor.   
  
Back at the battle scene, Ferral was still trying to get Razor to leave, but he refused. He knew that the enforcers couldn't do anything, and he tried to explain that to them, but nothing changed Ferral's mind. Razor couldn't concentrate much on anything except Chance. He kept thinking about where he was, and if he was OK. Nothing seemed to work on this monster, the only one that could really help out was T-Bone. He knew exactly how to fly this thing, and the secret weapons on it, Razor only build the thing.  
  
Waking up in a cold sweat, and a headache, Chance got up slowly, and looked all around the house for signs of his friends disappearance. "Of course, the closet!" Chance said loudly. If Jake's Swat Kat's uniform was missing, then he knew he was … hopefully OK, but he would atleast know where to find him. He ran as fast as he could to the closet, and saw it halfway left open, and noticed that Jake's mechanics uniform replaced the Swat Kats gear. Chance threw on his Swat Kat's uniform as quickly as possible and got on his motorcycle, with his tracker in hand.  
  
"I am getting closer, I know it" T-Bone said. He saw Razor, and a couple other ships in the way. "Razor, buddy, can you hear me..?" Razor didn't hear what T-Bone was saying due to all of the action that was going on in the air. "Razor, Razor, Razor!!!!!!!" T-Bone screamed. Startled, Razor finally heard T-Bone and in happiness and anger, he said "Where have you been?!" "I'll explain it to you later, for now just come down so we can destroy this monster." T-Bone said. Razor swooped down to the ground and let T-Bone control the ship.  
  
Ferral finally gave up on trying to get the Swat Kats out of the way, and was actually trying to help them destroy the monster. T-Bone, who is the master flyer flew right beside the monster, and told Razor to fire out the Turbo Lasers to full power. The lasers broke the monster in half, and made him dissolve into nothingness.   
  
A reflection of darkness came over the skies, and lightning filled the sky, and almost hit the Turbo Kat, but T-Bone swerved into a different direction. Dark Kat appeared through the whole sky, and said "Swat Kats, next time we meet, it will not be so easy to defeat me, I will come back and be more powerfull than ever…" and then he disappeared. "How many times have we heard that one, buddy?" Razor told T-Bone. A small chuckle came out of T-Bone as he frowned.  
  
On the way home, no talking really went on… but when they got home T-Bone asked Razor to sit with him on the couch. "Jake, I know these past few weeks we haven't been as close of friends as we have been in the past, do you know what I am talking about." Chance asked him. "Kind of, I haven't really noticed I thought it's just the usual friend thing, we get tired of each other, and need time apart." Jake replied. "Yeah, that is kind of how it is, but I think it is my fault." Chance said to Jake. "How is it your fault, I am as much in this as you are, I mean I have ignored you pretty much completely these past few weeks." Jake said. "Well, I mean.. ya know… ummm.." Chance stuttered. "Look, we're friends again right?" Jake said comforting Chance. "Yeah, I hope so" Chance said. "Fine, then let's leave it at that." Jake said.  
  
"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep, you coming" Jake asked Chance. "No, buddy, you go on ahead I'm just gonna watch some TV, I'll be asleep later on." Chance replied. "Ok, goodnight." Jake said smiling at Chance. Chance stared mindlessly at the TV for half the night, until he finally got up and went to bed. Staring at Jake asleep made him feel safe and secure, not in the lovers way, just in the friends way. "We'll be friends forever, I promise" Chance said to the sleeping Jake. Chance stared at the ceiling for about five minutes until he fell into a deep comforting sleep…  
  
THE END..  
  
I would like to give credit on the idea of this story to Rayene Entei. She gave me the idea for this story.  
  
THANKS!  



End file.
